


人鱼情缘④

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 水形物语AU





	人鱼情缘④

德拉科从床上醒来的时候脑子晕晕的，当他低头看见自己赤裸的身体时那些香艳的画面瞬间涌进他的脑子，还没来得及消散的淡红色印记在他苍白的皮肤上非常显眼，强大的想象力让他感觉那些皮肤上还有被吮吸时的湿滑。  
他开始回忆昨天的一切，当他搂住哈利脖子的时候，那些墨色的发丝就在他的颈边磨蹭，让他痒痒的，他总是情不自禁地往哈利身上贴，因为较低的体温能镇定他火热的皮肤，他现在又开始发热了，光是记忆里那些抚慰就让他兴奋起来。  
德拉科是个理性的人，但是他现在只想跟着自己的感觉走，这样会让他更加快乐。他甚至没有套上一件睡袍，就赤裸着身体走进了浴室。  
哈利看着他，眼珠变成深绿翻滚着浓雾，德拉科像是丢弃了羞耻，从容地展示着自己的身体，皮肤上妖冶的红痕刺激着哈利的眼睛，德拉科上前把所有的水龙头开到最大。  
哈利从浴缸里跨出来走向他的人类，他被迷住了，语言的障碍让他没办法和他交流，但他第一眼看见他时就知道他和其他人不一样，他灰色的眼睛里藏着深海里的波浪，他吻住德拉科的嘴唇，那是他没办法享有的温热，但是他通过德拉科感受到了，昨天他好几次控制不住自己在德拉科的体内疯狂地冲撞追寻那些火热，即使他知道这具脆弱的身体可能承受不住他的欲望，但他还是克制不住自己，当他看着德拉科蜷成一团入睡时他担心德拉科不会再理他了。  
但是德拉科又出现了，而且他闻到了德拉科身上交媾的味道，他走过去抱住德拉科，德拉科和昨天一样温暖，他迷失在温柔的包裹中，用舌头去逗弄怀里的人，肌肤相贴的湿滑，他的双手像迷路了，只能不断地抚摸这具有瘦弱的身体，他仔细的抚摸过一节节骨头，感受到德拉科在他的怀里放松，依赖着自己。  
德拉科被吻得直哼哼，水已经淹没他的小腿，冷得他打哆嗦，哈利感受到了他的躲闪，毫不吃力地把他抱了起来，德拉科怕他抱不住，主动把腿环在哈利的腰间，这让他挺立的下体紧紧地贴在哈利的小腹上，德拉科干脆开始扭动自己的屁股，尽情地磨蹭，受姿势的约束，这些磨蹭只让他烧的更旺，只觉得连那个隐秘的地方也开始张合着渴望，在上下磨蹭中不断地触碰到哈利的前端。  
“哈利”德拉科躲开追过来索吻的人鱼，把头放在他的肩膀上喘着气呻吟，“嗯，哈利，哈利”，他把胸前已经硬成两颗小石子的乳尖往哈利胸膛上蹭弄，自己追寻记忆里的快乐。  
“德拉科”吻不到怀里的人，哈利偏过头去啃咬露出来的耳朵，把本就染上粉色的耳廓舔成绯红。  
水涨到了大腿，德拉科为了躲开那些冰冷直往上蹭，腿把哈利缠得更紧，哈利把他往上抬了抬，一只手摸上他的隐蔽，在穴口处按压，尝试着刺入，德拉科自发的放松着身体，又主动吻上哈利的脸颊，睁着眼睛和哈利对视，再一次的，德拉科从哈利的眼睛里看到了让人心惊的欲望，但他不再感到害怕，反而带着些骄傲地笑了，在他笑的一瞬间，哈利插进了一根手指，没有停留的开始抽插。  
不知道是不是心理原因，德拉科没有像昨天一样感到不适，反而在开始就有些奇异的快感，他主动下沉配合哈利的抽插，故意不去遮盖那些让人脸红心跳的喘息，把温热的气息洒在哈利脖子上，他放下自己的一条腿站在水中，另一条腿还环在哈利的腰上，露出自己的下体方便哈利的开拓，又伸手摸上哈利已经挺立起来的巨大，在听到哈利加重的呼吸后上下撸动，轻轻蹭过马眼，再整个包住前端缓慢磨蹭，引得哈利往他手里撞，发出粗重的喘息，手还在德拉科身体里进出着，德拉科有些难耐的扭动屁股，更深的吞下手指，哈利满足了他，加入了第三根，更深地捅进他的体内，水漫上了他们的腰，水流顺着手指挤进德拉科的体内惹得四壁不自觉地收缩，德拉科加快撸动手里的柱体，但是哈利一点要释放的意思都没有，反而变得更大了，德拉科只好放弃，专心地把自己享受到的叫给哈利听。  
浮力的作用下，德拉科再次轻松地攀上哈利，哈利的阴茎已经抵在入口处蓄势待发了，再次被插入的满足让德拉科发出了像是猫咪打呼噜的声音，整个人软的不像话，只能缠在哈利身上。  
哈利停留了两秒就开始了动作，一下一下狠狠地装进德拉科的体内，故意蹭过凸起来的地方，双手死死抓住臀瓣不让德拉科逃走。  
但德拉科根本没想过要逃走，他主动往下坐，只为了更深的吞下哈利，冰凉的水让他心跳加速，有些紧张，哈利拼命把他往上顶的时候他张开嘴尖叫，腿从腰间滑了下来，却只是让自己被进入得更深。  
哈利强硬的把他转了个面按在墙壁上，德拉科用手撑住自己，才没有整个人贴上去，但哈利已经等不及的抬高了他的跨，把他摆成了一个方便进入的姿态，疯狂地抽插让德拉科的尖叫越来越大，哈利的阴茎也是凉的，混着水流在他的体内肆虐，每次都尽可能地进得更深，阴囊直接拍在他的屁股上，让他不自觉的收缩，换来哈利更重的撞击。水非但没有成为哈利进攻的阻力，反而让哈利更加兴奋，在水里，哈利是绝对的控制者，掌握力量让他的占有欲爆发出来，不让怀里的生物逃走。  
但是德拉科实在是被这种这些疯狂的进攻和汹涌的快感吓到了，生理性的眼泪不断地从他的眼角滑落，他的甬道被冰冷的阴茎刮擦出火花，“不要了，哈利，太深了，慢点，哈利”，他慌张的请求，整个人往墙上贴，想要躲开这些进攻。  
但哈利只是把他更近得困在了墙壁和身体之间，动作丝毫没有慢下来，巨大的凶器顶得让他几乎想顺着墙壁往上爬，但哈利握住他的腰强迫着他往下配合，德拉科在啜泣中想到，也许是水让哈利的兽性显露出来，他真不该干这个蠢事。  
德拉科嗓子都快叫哑了，腿也软了，整个人直往水里坐，但是哈利马上用双手抬起了他的大腿，让他两腿大开着泡在水中，他羞耻地用手肘往后顶哈利，但是哈利完全没有松手的意思，反而把他的腿分的更开，吻着他的后颈，但是放慢了冲撞的速度。  
德拉科只好忍下羞恼，接受这个恼人的姿势，速度放慢让他能更清楚地感受到哈利的进入，裹挟着水流的阴茎因为巨大，每次都能准确的擦过他的敏感处，退出来的时候水也跟着跑出去，撞进去的时候那些水被挤进他的身体，溅到他的深处，酥麻的快感让他一次又一次的迷失，全身心依赖着哈利，任由哈利吮吸他的肩膀，手臂向后搂着哈利的脖子，身体自然的舒展开来。  
他看不见自己现在有多美，从窗口泄露进来的阳光让他的身体在水里荡漾着光芒，向后伸展的身子上是那些粉色的吻痕，德拉科半闭着眼睛，嘴里发出模糊又甜腻的呻吟，下身紧紧地吸着哈利，深色的巨物把殷红的嫩肉带出来又塞回去，德拉科像发烧一样又软又热，背后哈利的胸膛给他降温，漫上胸膛的水让他呼吸有些不稳，剧烈的动作消耗了大量的氧气，他昏昏的，但是快感又不断地涌进昏沉的大脑，混杂着窒息的快感让他脸颊湿漉漉的，不知道是那些荡起来的水流还是他不自觉流下的眼泪。  
他能感受到哈利的舌头在自己脸上舔弄着，他挣扎着扭过去，哈利顺从地让他正对着他，把他搂在怀里，小幅度的抽插，德拉科脱力地靠在哈利肩上，看着前方的门，小穴还在颤抖着吞下那些算得上温柔的抽插。  
他不知道自己射过几次了，但是又再一次被插硬了，他记得住哈利射了几次，因为这个混蛋每次都要进到最深的时候才会把那些液体射进自己体内，好像深怕它们漏出来，内射让他能更加深刻地体会到哈利对他的占有，他无力阻止，只能哭泣着拒绝。最后一次，德拉科在心里发誓，再让哈利射最后一次，否则他实在担心自己还有没有力气在第二天把开车把哈利送回家。  
想到这里他又开始觉得心里空落落的了，他现在和哈利如此亲密，他们分享着彼此最隐蔽的快乐，但是明天之后他们也许再也不会见面了。  
哈利把德拉科的头转过来，把他的眼泪舔掉，停下了抽插的动作，有些疑惑地看着德拉科怎么也止不住的眼泪，德拉科扭过头，抱住哈利的脖子，不给他看自己流泪的样子，“快点哈利，别停下。”他扭动自己的屁股，脚根抵在哈利的臀上，催促他快点动作。  
哈利接收到信号，又开始缓慢地进入德拉科，但每一次都进到最深，好像要和他融为一体，德拉科不停地说话，“哈利，哈利，爱你，哈利，深一点，不，太深了，哈利，快一点”  
不管哈利有没有听懂，德拉科闭上眼睛在哈利身上扭动着，双手游走着感受哈利身上的肌肉，惹得哈利加快速度把他撞得除了尖叫说不出完整的字。  
最后一次被射入，德拉科几乎是抖着手把水关掉了，他真担心自己肚子里全是哈利的精液，即使他知道这不可能，他只能祈祷在哈利疯狂的抽插中那些液体被引了出来。  
客厅一片狼藉，浴室里的水顺着门缝流了一地，但是德拉科懒得管，直接倒在沙发上动也不想动，明天就要送哈利回去了，他在入睡前迷迷糊糊地想到，但他还来不及难过就跌进了梦乡。


End file.
